


Burmy

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Death Dex [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2





	Burmy

Naked.

They ripped it of me.

But I defeated them master.

But now there is nothing here.

How can I make another.

Oh I know.

It's ok because I defeated them isn't it?

Look master.

I'm a Butterfree now.

And now I'm a Pineco.

Isn't this fun?

Why do you scream?

Don't you like this?

I can make you laugh to.

Look.

I'm a trainer now.

Master?

Why do you run?

Please don't leave me.

 

“If its cloak is broken in battle, it quickly remakes the cloak with materials nearby.” Sinnoh dex entry.


End file.
